


Check Mate

by aleksrothis



Series: Breaking The Ice [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Overstimulation, Pegging, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleksrothis/pseuds/aleksrothis
Summary: The summer after their All-Star Game hook-up, Tyler and Hilary reconnect.





	Check Mate

**Author's Note:**

> So, after I wrote "What Happens In Tampa..." some people showed an interest in reading more of this particular pairing. Hope this is worth the wait.

Tyler had assumed their scene at the All-Star weekend was a one-off and, although he and Knighter had exchanged numbers, he hadn’t expected anything to come of it. Somehow though they'd stayed in touch. 

The first time she'd texted him was to congratulate him on his 500th point and Tyler was surprised by how much he appreciated her praise. They’d ended up texting a few times over the course of the end of the season, Hilary offering commiserations when the Stars end up missing the playoffs for the second year in a row, but something stopped Tyler asking for more.

Although Tyler had picked up a few times over the summer, none of the dommes he had found lived up to Knighter’s example. It gets to the end of August and Tyler decides he doesn’t want to go into the new season feeling so unsettled.

He has a few days between the end of Biosteel camp and needing to be back in Dallas so, with some trepidation, he invites Knighter to his place in Toronto and is relieved when she accepts.

She sends him a Snap a few days later with her flight details and follows it with, “ _Got plans for you_.”

Tyler responds with a thumbs up and an row of eggplant emoji. “ _Looking forward to it._ ”

“ _Be good!_ ” she replies and Tyler resists the urge to reply. He didn't want to risk her changing her mind.

Instead, he spends the next couple of days frantically cleaning his apartment, or the parts of it she’s likely to spend time in at least, and while telling himself it doesn’t mean anything. 

It isn't as though he can't go down with another dom but it kind of feels like she's spoiled him for anyone else. 

He even orders in food; a meal he can heat quickly if she wants to eat first, and then a platter of his favourites in the hope she will be willing to stay and maybe even feed them to him afterwards.

On the day, Tyler showers carefully and shaves, making sure to look his best for her. He answers the door in some of his tightest, shortest shorts and no shirt, uncertain if she will just want to get down to business. 

She gives him a once-over as Tyler preens. “Looking good.”

“Can I get you anything to drink?” he offers, trying to hide how nervous he is feeling.

She shakes her head, with a smile. “I don’t have the patience to watch you shake with anticipation that long.”

Tyler is relieved. “The bedroom’s this way.” He guides her to his room, where he’s already pulled the covers off and put a couple of towels down to make clean up easier.

She drops her duffel bag onto the floor, looking around approvingly. “Good work,” she says and Tyler’s cheeks heat. He’s already a little hard just from the anticipation.

“On the bed then,” she tells him and he pushes off his shorts and lies down on his back.

Hilary has come prepared. “After last time, I thought you’d want this.” She pulls a dildo out of her bag, dropping it onto the bed beside him; long, thick and curved.

Tyler feels a little dizzy just looking at the strap-on, he wants it in him so badly. “Yes, please.”

She tosses him the lube, “How about you get started?”

He squirts some onto his fingers, spreads his legs, and strokes his dick a couple of times, giving her a provocative look.

“You know that’s not what I mean,” Hilary says, with an amused smile. “Unless you want your ass warmed up first?”

Tyler likes being pushed around, a little bit of pain with his pleasure, but spanking doesn’t really do it for him. He pulls one knee up to his chest and slides a finger across his taint, teasing around his hole.

“Good boy,” she praises. “Show me how much you want it?”

Meanwhile she strips and pulls on the harness, slipping the dildo into position and it's Tyler's turn to watch appreciatively. He might spend the season surrounded by attractive athletic guys but it's rude to look in the locker room. Knighter is never going to be a teammate so he can look his fill without guilt and she's hot; smooth tanned skin over strong muscle.

He works to open himself up for her. The angle isn’t great but the time she’s ready he’s got the tips of three fingers in. Then, with her gaze on him, Tyler swaps to just his index finger, pushing it in as deep as he can reach.

“Perfect,” she says. “Just like that,” her tone just forceful enough to push all his buttons.

Tyler closes his eyes. The easy praise Knighter gives him is so good, making everything hazy round the edges already. He rocks against his fingers, feeling the muscle clench and relax as he drifts in the pleasure of doing what his dom wants.

She runs her fingers, callused with short trimmed nails, over his chest, avoiding his nipples, down towards his hips, along his thighs. Tyler can feel himself trembling with the strain of holding himself still for her; she hasn’t given him permission to move.

“Gorgeous,” she says. “Being so good.”

Tyler feels his face heat, sure the flush will be spreading down his neck too. He knows how he looks, but there’s something in Knighter’s tone that makes it feel special coming from her.

“Do you think you’re ready?” she asks.

He can only nod, the effort of finding actual words beyond him right now.

“Hands and knees, I think,” she tells him.

Tyler follows her instruction, feeling empty as he pulls his fingers away, letting her hands guide him into the position she wants, head down on the pillow and ass up in the air.

She pushes two fingers into him, almost casually. Her fingers are smaller than his but her aim is good. He moans and starts to push back onto them before catching himself.

“I knew you’d look good like this,” she says, scissoring her fingers inside him. “Let me hear how much you want it.”

Tyler's voice is wrecked already but he begs as she teases him with just the tip of the dildo, feeling desperate. He's never been patient when it comes to this and it feels like it's been ages since he was last properly fucked.

“So eager.” Hilary says, finally pressing the dildo all the way into him.

Initially it is a relief, the sensation of being filled, but she is going so slowly, and Tyler has to bite his forearm not to complain. He wants to be good, to earn more of her praise.

After a handful of thrusts she pulls back and adjusts something then pushes back in. Tyler cries out when the vibrating starts, all his senses focusing on the pulsating feeling deep inside him.

“Taking it so well for me,” she croons and Tyler shudders.

The dildo vibrates in bursts, making it easy for Tyler to slip deeper down into that perfect place where he only has to do what he is told. He floats there awash in sensation.

Hilary makes the most amazing little noises as she takes him apart and Tyler almost wishes he could see her face but that would mean leaving his comfortable state.

After a while her thrusts become erratic, and he guesses she has cum but she doesn’t stop, instead reaching around to take his dick in her hand.

Tyler is achingly hard now but, even as she strokes him, he fights the urge to cum until she gives him permission, wanting to be good for her.

“Do you need to cum?” Hilary asks, her tone far too casual.

He should have seen the trap but instead implores, “Please-,” his voice breaking on the word.

“Go ahead,” she tells him, sounding amused.

Tyler realizes why too late; just as he starts to come, she lets go of his dicks and stops moving. There are tears in his eyes as he gasps and shakes with the frustration as he cums without any sense of fulfilment.

Even as his body aches, Tyler feels exhilarated at the control she's exerting over him. It's been too long since he'd been with any dom who knew how to play him this well.

After a minute or so, Hilary starts to move again, soon getting back into her previous rhythm, the vibrations now feeling like they go through to his bones.

Tyler wasn't sure he could get hard again, but his dick is making a valiant effort. He can feel tears flowing now as Hilary thrusts, each one seemingly aiming directly at his prostate.

“I want to hear you,” Hilary tells him and Tyler is relieved, letting a stream of incoherent sounds fall from his lips, beyond the capacity for speech.

She keeps going, despite his oversensitivity, or maybe because of it. Tyler only knows how his whole body is trembling.

Hilary’s hands roam his body, nails scraping over his shoulders, his biceps, his pecs. She pinches a nipple between thumb and fingers and twists, then soothes the ache before repeating it on the other side.

Tyler feels like he’s floating, the only part of him grounded where she is entering him. The vibration has kicked up another notch and his thighs are trembling with the strain, it feels so good.

She reaches around and his dick is definitely hard again but so sensitive. “Can you cum again? For me?”

Tyler isn't sure how but somehow he manages as she strokes him through it. It hurts, his balls aching, but the relief is tremendous, endorphins rushing through him, even better for the wait.

Everything gets a little hazy after that, time stretching out like taffy. Tyler lets Hilary move him around to clean him up then lets his eyes drift shut again.

He eventually opens them to the smell of food and the clattering of plates or silverware, looking up to find Hilary in the doorway with a tray.

She muscles him over into the center of the bed, helps him sit up against the pillows. “I found the platter in your fridge, so figured you’d like it.”

She sits cross-legged beside him, one arm across his shoulders and hand feeds him bites of food. It’s exactly what Tyler wanted. He leans into her and tries not to think about how he's going to get through the season.


End file.
